Present TRADUCCIÓN
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: Mi rostro se oculta con maliciosas sonrisas de vez en cuando. ¡Pues solo espero el momento adecuado para hacer a Haruhi mía… toda mía!


**PRESENTE**

**Título original:** _Present_

**Autora:** _Hana Yen_

**Disclaimer:** _Bueno, este fic no es mío, yo solo lo traduje… entre mi inglés y una traducción de internet pues quedo esto… me lo encargaron y la verdad no le vi inconveniente… gracias a __hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon que fue quien lo pidió, así que … va para ti!_

He olvidado el número de veces en que he sido llamado "rey estúpido" cada vez que intento acercarme a mi Haruhi o abrazarla… ¡Demonios con los otros cinco chicos! Me gustaría mandarlos muy lejos, pero es mejor mantener mi fachada. Se burlaron de mí mientras corría hacia mi llamada "esquina oscura" haciendo un berrinche. Kyouya suspiró igual que siempre, los demoníacos gemelos rieron, Honey y Mori solo observaron en silencio mi angustioso show melodramático. Mi Haruhi por supuesto, solo agitó la cabeza. En realidad ellos son los estúpidos.

Mi rostro se oculta con maliciosas sonrisas de vez en cuando. ¡Pues solo espero el momento adecuado para hacer a Haruhi mía… toda mía!

"Tamaki, las clientas están llegando… ¿estás seguro de querer abandonar los beneficios?" Kyouya me miró calculadoramente. Kyouya- el Rey en las Sombras, o por lo menos, es lo que todo el mundo en el Host Club piensa. Actualmente estoy contento con dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca, dejándole los cálculos de los beneficios, y la planeación de eventos mientras que yo tengo mis propios planes… para Haruhi y para mí. Mi corazón hierve cada vez que Kyouya la chantajea de sensual manera acerca de su deuda, pero ella parece no darse cuenta. La _desea _a ella, tanto como yo, podría asegurarlo. Nunca olvidare aquél incidente en la playa en el que lo vi _sin camisa_ en su propio cuarto en la _oscuridad_ junto con Haruhi con solo un vestido para dormir. ¡Ese bastardo!

Miro a mi alrededor, pendiente de cualquier miembro del host que busque a mi preciada gema. Los sentimientos de Hikaru hacia Haruhi son más intensos que los de Kaoru, éstos lo vuelven posesivo. El menor controla sus sentimientos por el bien de su hermano, aunque a veces, en una o dos ocasiones, lo he visto mirarla con nostalgia y con los dedos temblorosos. Entiendo sus pensamientos- ambos queremos _poseerla,_ ser su primer… sacudo la cabeza, en un intento de aclarar los impuros pensamientos que me gustaría guardar para más tarde. Al menos, ya sé a quien destruiría primero si intentase alejar a Haruhi de mí- ¡_maldito_ Hikaru! _¡aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella!_

"Haru-chan ¿quieres un pastel?" le preguntó Honey dulcemente, aquél tono suyo enfermizamente dulce. Haruhi le sonrió y movió la cabeza. Mi sonrisa se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. ¡Estúpido Honey! ¡El nunca la ganará con solo su repugnante y dulce sonrisa! Cada vez que lame su tenedor para limpiarlo, puedo ver sus ojos merodeando en torno al cuerpo de Haruhi …. ¡ése Lolita! También está su primo, Mori-sempai, uno de mis principales temores, además de Kyouya. Todo dicen que es incomprensible. ¡Pah! Pude ver a través de él con facilidad. Desde que es admirado por Haruhi por sus habilidades en el kendo el practica más y más duramente. Y Mori es el único que puede salvar a Haruhi de los demoníacos gemelos cuando yo _fallo_… mis dedos se curvan en un puño.

"Eh, Tamaki-sempai, ¡estás tomando mi mano con demasiada fuerza!" suspira una de mis clientas, no tengo ni idea de quien demonios es.

"Mi agarre demuestra que nunca voy a dejarte ir, mi bella dama…" le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojar. ¡Chica estúpida! ¡Solo estoy fingiendo! Ella no significa nada para mí. Miro a mi Haruhi observarme y sonreírme. Esta noche… después de tanto planearlo… no puedo esperar.

"Sempai, ¿qué pastel intentará hacer? Yo solo conozco algunas recetas… además usted puede solo ir a alguna panadería y el sabor será mucho mejor" me dijo Haruhi cuando la lleve a mi cocina. Me controle a mi mismo mientras trataba de respirar la fragancia lavanda de su cabello. Ella vestía una adorable blusa rosa y una falda. Mojé mis labios.

"Haruhi, el Día del Padre se acerca y quiero pasarlo con el mío. ¡Así que debo prepararlo de manera especial!" Mi rostro brillaba de felicidad y yo sabía que ella me creería. Mi Haruhi es bastante blanda de corazón en cuanto a asuntos familiares.

"Sempai, sus cocineros pueden enseñarle mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haré" Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

"Les di la semana libre para pasarla con sus familias por la ocasión" Le sonreí de nuevo sintiendo calor en mi interior. Caminé hacia la estufa y saqué ootoro. "Aquí, Haruhi, comamos un poco antes de comenzar la lección, por favor"

Los ojos de mi Haruhi se iluminaron al ver su comida favorita. "Gracias sempai, es muy amable de su parte"

Me giré para ir por las bebidas de ambos, mojé mis labios nuevamente. Comimos y bromeamos acerca del pastel que planeábamos hornear. Pude saborear el momento. _Haruhi confiaba en mí…_

Haruhi comenzó a bostezar. "Ah sempai, lo siento… estoy algo adormilada"

"No te preocupes. Toma una siesta. Aquí, sígueme" Le respondí, guiándola hacia mi dormitorio. A los pocos minutos ella había quedado dormida en mis brazos. _La droga había funcionado… _Se trataba de una droga alucinógena.

Coloqué a mi Haruhi en la cama, saboreando cada momento antes de que retirara su blusa y abriera el broche de su sujetador, revelando los pechos que anhelaba tocar. Me deshice de la falda también, deslizando mi mano por debajo de sus bragas, sintiendo su feminidad… _tan sedoso… _Reaccionando, me despoje de mis ropas también y me coloqué sobre de ella. La besé apasionadamente forzándola con mi lengua mientras masajeaba su pecho izquierdo al mismo tiempo. Haruhi, aún inconsciente, comenzó a agitarse debajo mío, comenzando a endurecerme. Lamí su pecho derecho mientras que mis manos partiendo de sus muslos comenzaron a hacerla humedecerse. Gimió entre sueños.

Una vez completamente húmeda, comencé su degustación… _Maravilloso_… Involuntariamente, Haruhi abrió ampliamente las piernas cuando ingresé un dedo en su interior. Entonces yo era el primero_… ¡y también sería el último!_ "Mi dulce Haruhi, di mi nombre por favor…" le susurré. Ella gimió de nuevo. "T-Tamaki- sempai…" Obviamente, esto era obra de la droga pero ¿a quién le importaba? Muy pronto llegaría adonde yo quería y obtendría _mi presente_ de mi Haruhi. Inserté otro dedo, dilatándola. Ella se aferró a mí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me adentré en su interior, cubriendo su boca, a sabiendas de que le dolería. Haruhi gritó, sus ojos lanzándome una mirada cristalizada, pero yo sabía que aún estaba inconsciente. "Lo siento Haruhi… pero siempre obtengo lo que quiero…" le murmuré, mordiendo su cuello y sus pechos, dejando marcas de posesión en ellos. Me interné en ella repetidas veces, aprovechando la sangre, entrando con facilidad, jadeando. Agotado, le susurré "Eres mía" Mirándola, sonreí maliciosamente mientras me dirigía hacia el cajón de mi tocador. Una tira de cinta adhesiva fue suficiente para amortiguar cualquier sonido que quisiera salir…

Me recosté sobre su pecho con mi mano entre sus piernas. _Su regalo… no tenía precio…_

Haruhi despertó, su rostro se contrajo de dolor, lo supuse, y su cuerpo estaba agarrotado; ella me miró, nuestros cuerpos desnudos y mis manos en lugares poco apropiados. Intentó gritar, pero su voz fue acallada. Me elogie a mi mismo por mi brillante idea y la tome por la garganta mientras mis ojos azules brillaban maliciosamente. "Haruhi, voy a retirar la cinta, procura no gritar… si lo haces" mis ojos taladraron los suyos castaños "Me aseguraré de que encuentren el _cuerpo _de Ranka-san fuera del pub en donde trabaja…"

Haruhi parpadeó mientras las lágrimas aparecían, asintió. Cuando retiró la cinta ella preguntó con voz quebrada. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu sempai, de entre todas las personas? Tan confiable… tan amable… y tu… tu me violaste"

Lamí su oreja silenciándola. "Fue todo una fachada… todo lo contrario, yo no soy el presidente del Host Club… " Tomándola por los hombros con firmeza, le dije amenazante, "Tú eres mía, Haruhi… He pagado tu deuda y te he sacado de Ouran. Firma esta propuesta y yo perdonaré la vida de tu padre…"

"¡Eres un _monstruo despreciable_, sempai! ¡Peor aún que Kyouya!" Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras que firmaba la propuesta para convertirse en Haruhi Suoh.

Me reí. "No veo el punto de ser como el Rey en las Sombras cuando yo soy la Mente Maestra… puedo proporcionártelo todo… _mi pequeño juguete_…"

*

"¿La desaparición de H-Haruhi? Gritó Hikaru cuando Kyouya les informó la noticia.

"Al parecer tanto Ranka-san, como Haruhi, han desaparecido. Su deuda fue pagada…" Dijo Kyouya secamente.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Exclamó Kaoru.

"¡Waaa… Haru-chan!" lloró Honey. Nada se escuchó de Mori, silencioso como siempre.

"¿Cómo lo tomó Tono?" preguntó Hikaru.

Mi gran entrada fue escuchada desde antes de entrar en la 3era Sala de Música. Azoté las puertas al abrirlas, lágrimas en mis ojos. "¡No, esto no puede ser! ¡Mi hija Haruhi! Papi… papi irá a salvarte" Caminé, dejándome caer de rodillas. Lágrimas caían libremente de mis ojos, mirando a mi alrededor, haciéndome parecer un loco.

"¡Tama-chan, relájate!" Honey intento calmarme y yo me derrumbé sobre sus hombros llorando.

Kyouya llamó a sus fuerzas de seguridad y a la policía para buscarla. Pero él nunca la encontrará. _Nunca…_

_Ellos no pueden ver que debajo de mis lágrimas hay una sonrisa. Yo fui un brillante actor, desde siempre… Ver los personajes reales de los que me rodean, pero escondiendo el mío de los demás, proyectando una personalidad despreocupada… Ellos son los estúpidos…_

FIN

Fuu… vaya …un fic bastante fuerte no?, yo creo que la idea en si es buena… que es difícil imaginarse a los personajes en esas situaciones es lo complicado… pero la idea es buena y original.

Es bueno saber que existen fics en donde Tamaki oculta a una persona inteligente pero malvada, cuando normalmente se dice que oculta a alguien inteligente pero al fin y al cabo bueno… total… cuestión de gustos

Espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews nee? Y para los que sigan Lecciones de vida, llevo tres cuartas partes del capítulo así que espérenlo pronto, nos vemos!!

Yamileth Li


End file.
